


Stay With Me, My Blood

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Demisexual Perry the Platypus, M/M, No Dialogue, Trans Perry the Platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: They were so different, yet they were the same.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714012
Kudos: 41





	Stay With Me, My Blood

They were so different, yet they were the same.

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz grew up a shitty life with not-so-great parents, that they wouldn't deny. He had been through so much within the years that he lived through, whether it was from other people possibly bullying him, people not giving him a chance, or even from his own parents. The ocelots did a much better job taking care of him than his own family did. With everything in mind, it was no wonder he ended up the way he did, which Perry couldn't blame him. It was a miracle he didn't end up being so much worse.

Despite everything he went through, he still came out a somewhat decent person and a great father. He still _cared about_ and _loved_ others, even if it wasn't too many individuals. Perry the platypus, Vanessa, Norm somewhat, he had _them_ in his life. Charlene as well somewhat, she didn't hate him so that could count. He had a few people who he loved and they loved him back.

On the other hand, Perry grew up in a house where there was love everywhere, even if it didn't seem like it with the oldest child in the house. They all loved each other and they loved him from the moment he was adopted. It was always like that since he was a baby. They always did what they could for him, gave him food, shelter, and everything else he needed. Phineas and Ferb were more notable due to the fact they made him brand new spurs when his old one fell off, they stood by his side whenever he wasn't on duty, and they were the ones who wanted him in the first place. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't live with them and was with some other family instead.

Whenever he wasn't being the family pet, he did whatever training was necessary, whether it was ordered by Monogram himself or to make sure he didn't get rusty. Sometimes it would be to test out whatever modifications he made to the artificial spurs, such as toxins he added to it that were similar to what his body would've produced if he was biologically male. Not that he was going to need them, but it was better to have something like that ready to be used at some point.

That was where almost all of the difference would end. Aside from being on opposite sides, they were similar in a lot of ways. They loved fighting one another, it always gave them a rush, a sense of euphoria every time they fought. For Heinz, it was like love at first punch, ever since then he kept falling for him harder and harder in both the literal and metaphorical senses. It took awhile for Perry to feel the same, having to need a strong, emotional bond first, but he returned the feelings all the same.

They wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

They treated their jobs just as that, jobs. Nothing more or less, just something they had to do almost everyday. When that wasn't the case, they were close, almost like best friends except they were more. Despite whatever came their way or what they did, they loved each other unconditionally. It didn't matter if they were different species, that never stopped them and nothing ever would. Whatever either of them were, neither of them cared. All they cared about was each other and having one another's back, nothing else.

If anyone has a problem with that, then that was their problem, not Heinz and Perry's. It didn't affect them in any way because even if they said or thought it they had each other by their sides. Nothing was going to change that. If they were mad at one another, they knew it wouldn't last too long. They would make up sooner or later afterwards.

The two respected the other's boundaries, whether it was for a personal reason or if it was because they knew some things went way too far even for the other. If they did accidentally cross those unspoken boundaries, they would always try not to get close to doing so again. Perry didn't even need to voice his thoughts when a boundary was crossed for him most of the time, Heinz could tell from his expressions and body language alone. Any that he did voice were personal and he couldn't say without chattering or signing it.

Some of the sign language that Perry knew, specifically German sign language, was thanks to Heinz. Same with German in of itself, actually. Prior to meeting Doofenshmirtz, Perry didn't know a single word of the language, but now he knew quite a bit. Although he had to either let Heinz translate or go through the dictionary himself sometimes, like with French, but it wasn't too much of a problem. It wasn't necessary, there wouldn't be a point in time where learning it would come in use, but he taught Perry anyways even if he knew he didn't have to. There were other things Perry learned from him as well, even if he didn't know it at first.

If he was going to take time out of his day to teach him a few things, then Perry would do the same, even if it wasn't much. That was exactly what he did, though with a few things he had to be more patient with than others. He didn't mind it, if he was spending time with Heinz then that was good enough for him. They even learned some things together, some stuck while others didn't.

Even if they didn't agree on something or didn't get along, they would go through hell and back over and over again for each other. Heinz and Perry could essentially be called soulmates as one might put it. They wouldn't say that they were just that, but they knew one thing for certain despite everything.

It was like they were born into this world just for each other.


End file.
